Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a navigation keypad, in particular, to a navigation keypad for users to control or operate an electronic device.
Related Art
Up, down, left, or right direction keys are usually provided on phones or remote controls for tuning volume of the sounds or for switching between channels. As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional direction keypad assembly may be designated to include four individual and separated control keypads 11, 12, 13, 14 and a center keypad 15 for confirmation. These keypads are fastened and positioned via a support base 16. The traditional direction keypad assembly allows each of the keypads to be operated individually which means the pressing of one keypad would not affect other keypads. However, the traditional direction keypad assembly has too many components to be assembled quickly and conveniently. In addition, the cost of the traditional direction keypad assembly is high.